Conventionally, there have been known battery temperature control apparatuses for controlling the temperature of a battery mounted on an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, for example.
JP2000-36327A discloses a battery cooling fan controller for controlling the flow rate of a cooling fan based on the temperature of a battery. This battery cooling fan controller determines the flow rate of the cooling fan based on the temperature of the battery only when the battery temperature is higher than a lower side determining temperature and lower than a higher side determining temperature.
JP2002-63946A discloses a battery system for controlling the flow rate of a cooling fan and its operating time based on the difference between the outside temperature and the battery temperature.    Patent document 1: JP2000-36327A    Patent document 2: JP2002-63946A